


What's happening with me

by JiJokerSeokPrince



Category: Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band), TWICE - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Being Lost, Blindfolds, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fan Comics, Fanfiction, Implied Sexual Content, JihyoxReader, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Students, Teen Romance, Trainee, TwicexReader, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiJokerSeokPrince/pseuds/JiJokerSeokPrince
Summary: For chapter 2End of Chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it and wait for Chapter 3 😊A lot more stuff going to happen 🤔Please leave a kudos or a comment! I'd really appreciate it!  You can also hit me up and follow on Twitter - @yourjiseokThank you! Will update this soon 😊





	1. Where it all started

Aisshh…

Another day wasted just lying on my bed listening to music...

Well… What else is new anyway...

I'm Ji Seok, 20, I currently stay in Seoul because of academics and because… You wouldn’t believe it but,

I'm also a trainee at JYPE

It's been boring lately. Though some would say a lot of people may want this life but for me, the longer I stay like this, it keeps getting a little mundane to be honest. But it all changed that night…

"Hey seok! Are you going to the studio tonight?" Your BFF Tae-hyun asks.

"Dunno really. I'm really tired from the clinics."

Yup. A dentistry student, AND a trainee. What was I thinking?

"Like you ever get tired from doing that, c'mon lets go! This is why you’ve been  a trainee for so long! Let’s go!" Tae-hyun spat as he drags you to the company building, you just stand there and look at yourself in the reflection of the door thinking… “Why did I even go to Korea in the first place?”

Just as I was to step into the building, the door suddenly opened and I froze in surprise, it was like I saw god herself, I stuttered...

"ann...yeong...haseyo...noona..." as I said bowing my head in front of Twice's leader, Park Jihyo.

As I greeted her, she gave me the brightest smile and greeted me back. I just watched her go into the van and off to her schedule. While I was still (basically) drooling in the front door, Tae-hyun slapped me behind the neck...

"Aish...byeon-tae, lets go, we're gonna be late..." he said, just dragging my soul-less self in the building until we reach the practice rooms.

Once the music played, it was as if I was possessed by something. I don’t really remember what I was doing because, I was only thinking about how Jihyo noona greated me. I’ve been a trainee for quite some time now,  but it was the first time I really got starstruck by her. I can still remember her all black attire, which some may think is just simple but because of her beauty, she makes it look like she's walking in a runway.

While I was daydreaming, I heard someone shout my name,

"Ji-seok! Focus! Even if you're a great dancer, if you don’t focus, you’re a mess..." our instructor Lia kim scolded me for not focusing again. Aish.

As we finished practice, it was getting pretty late. It was already 11PM. Both Tae-hyun and I were already tired and hungry. So we decided to go to the nearest Korean BBQ place just a few meters from the JYPE building.

While we were walking, Tae-hyung asked, "Hey seok, what’s wrong? You've been spacing out, daydreaming and being out of focus this couple of months now, gwaenchanh-euseyo?"

"Yeah hyung, I'm okay… it's just… I really don’t know. I know that I was really lucky to be accepted at SNU, but I went here in korea hoping to debut as an idol. Lately, I’ve been thinking that the chances of that happening  is very slim...I just..."

As I was about to finish what I wanted to say, we were already at the restaurant, to my surprise some of our other friends were there. They're also trainees at JYP. 

At the table were me, Tae-hyung, Yun-jae, Song-min, Sang-min, Seewon, and Yong sook.

"I thought you guys already went home" as you were about to sit.

"Hyung, we saw you earlier and you looked like you need someone to cheer you up, so we messaged Tae hyung to meet us here" Sang-min said while serving me beer.

"So we decided to treat you with dinner tonight so you can feel a little bit happy" Yun jae said while his mouth is full of food.

The dinner went on for a long time, it was already 1AM when we finished. As we wrapped up, we all said farewell and bid goodbye to each other. As I was about to go myself. I realized that I left my books at the training hall earlier.

"Aishhh...Tae hyung, you go first. I think I left my books at the training room earlier." as I hurriedly ran back to the company building.

Good thing it wasn't that far and it was still open because they were still fixing it. New renovations. JYP, always stepping up his game.

As I ran to the training room, I noticed that someone was there. I heard the music that was playing, it was Twice's new song. I peeked inside and  I saw her again… the goddess that makes everything she does beautiful. She was wearing a white shirt tied up to look like a crop top with a simple training pants,. Even if she just wore that, because of the way she moved and how she looked, it seemed like she was already floating on how light her movements was. She was about to finish dancing when I noticed that she suddenly on the floor heavily breathing because of tiredness. A she sat, I gathered up my courage and went in. My plan was to get my things and leave immediately, but as I was about to grab my bag, I noticed that she was looking at me and was smiling...

"ann...yeong...ha...seyo...noona" as I stuttered greeting her again. She was walking to my direction and grabbed a water bottle on the table beside me.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo! You're  ji-seok right?" she said with that gummy smile of hers.

"Yes, but how do you now me?" I asked how she knew me because I wasn't really that popular as a trainee.

"Ahh, because Coach Kim told us about you. I saw you dance earlier and saw that you were scolded by her, are you fine?" she asked with a curious face.

As I was about to answer her, she sat at an empty chair and offered me to sit in chair in front of her.

“Sit" she said with a commanding voice," I can see that you're tired also" as she pointed out that i was already sweating. My heart was about to explode. Who wouldnt? When Jihyo herself is in front of you?

While I was answering her question, I thought, that even if she was tired, she still listened to me with the remaining strength she had. I glanced at the phone on the table, it was already 2:30AM.

"Noona, I think its already late and you seem tired already. Thank you for listening, I really appreciate it, kamsahaeyo"

"No worries" she said "I just wished the other trainees will talk to us a bit more freely like you, I mean we're not that scary right?" 

"I think the others are just shy noona..." 

As we were about to go out of the room, I was surprised because she hugged me.

Twice’s leader. Park Jihyo. Hugged. Me.

"Just keep on moving forward Ji seok-ssi, fighting!" she said with her gummy smile. I was clearly blushing as my heart rate increased. "Thanks noona" I said my thanks. She bid goodbye to me and wished me good night as she just walked out of the training room.

It was already 3:30AM and I was already lying down on my bed. The only thing I can think about was how Jihyo hugged me and how sweet she smelled even if she was already sweaty. I can’t sleep with that on my mind. Eventually I slept at around 5:30 in the morning. 

But I still can’t get it out of my head. Probably dreamt about it.

Park Jihyo hugged me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh

What time is it? I facepalmed.

Shit. It’s already 7AM. I forgot I have a class at 8:30. Fuck.

I jumped out of my bed, washed up, changed and ran out of my door as fast as I could. Fortunately, I managed to get a taxi immediately and when I entered the room my professor was still not there.

I noticed someone was waving at me while I was walking around the room. 

"Seok, how are you, you look like you didn’t sleep at all. Tae hyung also messaged us that you left your books at the training room" it was Yung-jae who was always well dressed and look liked he slept 12 hours a night.

"Yeah, fortunately it was still there, and because of that I couldn't sleep at all..."

As we we're talking, our professor came in "Good morning class, one half lengthwise paper, number one..." 

Ugh. It was another surprise test.

But before I knew it, it was already lunch time.

"Ughhh… Hyung, I can't anymore ㅜ.ㅜ" as Seewon was whining face down on his desk.

"What do you mean you can’t anymore, you scored higher than me on the exam, Aishhh..." Song-min spat as he slapped Seewons back.

"How about you Seok, how did you do on the exam?" Yung-jae asked me.

"I don’t even wanna think about it, lets just eat" I just shrugged and pushed them out of the room as I'm still light headed because of my lack of sleep and the feeling that’s still running around my head.

It was already 5:30pm, we were already preparing to leave when someone asked me something.

"Hey Ji-seok, did you finish your part of the report already?" 

It was our team leader for our upcoming report, Na-eun, beautifully slim, but not too slim. She still has some curve that you can appreciate, but a little bit uptight. She was really close to Tae hyung and that’s how we met each other.

"Yeah yeah, I already sent it to you earlier, just check it if you received it already"

"By the way,  where are you two going?" out of the blue asking Tae hyung

"Well, we were planning on going straight to the training room but I guess we’re getting some food first" as Na-eun was about to say something, I cut her off saying, "Hyung why don’t you go with Na-eun instead and eat, I really want to go to the practice room and start early" 

As I said that, I saw a light grin on Na-eun’s face.

Ha! Caught her. I said in my head. I just didn’t want to be with Na-eun also that’s why I decided to leave them alone immediately.

I finally arrived at the company building.

Ugh, I should've gotten something to eat earlier. I told myself as I entered the JYP cafeteria.

Yes. It wasn’t crowded at all. As I looked around the cafeteria, there were probably like 3 people around. 

Then suddenly someone tapped me from behind, it was Jihyo, with their manager ‘Pinkie oppa’.

"Annyeonghaseyo" she greeted me first, with her beautiful smile, again even if she wears just a simple shirt with a top and jeans with converse, she can still pull it off.

"Ah, noona. Annyeonghaseyo. Annyeonghaseyo, hyung." I greeted them both as I was already in line to get some food. "You’re alone today, noona?" I asked her politely, wondering as I see her often with the other members.

"They're still practicing for our next comeback, I just came here with oppa to get our food"

As she was getting their food, I couldn’t help notice that she was wearing a very thin shirt that you can easily see her flat tummy and curved sides. Because of her proportions, it wasn’t a surprise on why she was voted for the KPop Female - Best Body Award recently. Her workout really paid off, the longer you really look at her, the more perfect you realize she is. She even smells perfect.

Not long after she got their food, she left with their manager to the practice room. As I was eating by myself in the cafeteria, I couldn’t fathom how Jihyo, the leader of Twice was so kind to me. I already knew she was kind, but to tap me first and say hi to me? I'm like who am I to be so chummy with her? While finishing up, I got a message from Tae hyung. “Ji-seok, where are you?! First you left me with Na-eun and now you're not at the practice room? Come here now..." I chuckled. Looks like my plan worked.

Arriving at the practice room, I just realized...it was the day for our evaluation, meaning JYP pd-nim will evaluate us individually and as a group, assessing if we're ready to debut. As soon as I realized that we immediately practiced. 

In the middle of our 5th set, JYP PD-nim entered the practice room. Looking like his usual self with the simple solid colored shirt, sweat pants with red high cut shoes.

"Annyeonghaseyo, everyone. Please gather around" saying as he walked behind the table and sat. "I hope everyone’s feeling good today. You all know why I’m here and what’s happening. Let’s go with individuals first, starting from the eldest to the maknae"

In that order, the evaluation began with Tae-hyung, Yun-jae, Song-min, me, Sang-min, Seewon, and will end with Yong sook.

Tae hyung, Yun-jae hyung and Song-min hyung were already done. Which meant I'm next, but before I performed,

"Ji seok-ssi, I heard from Coach Lia that you haven't been concentrating in your dance training lately? Why is that?" our CEO asked with a stern voice.

"I apologize, sajangnim. Ji-seok has been tired lately because of school. He was just catching up on the activities he missed when he was sick" I expected nothing less from Yun-jae hyung who always protects us his members, even in front of our CEO.

"I know that you are the one standing as the leader of this group, Yun-jae. But as a leader, you should also know that what I'm doing is for the well-being of your members. I appreciate your courage but I want to hear it from Ji seok"

As I explained myself to our boss, he just nodded and I proceeded to dance. I danced to Alan Walker’s Alone. As I started dancing, I felt the lyrics of the song. I felt the melody glide and flow through my arms and legs. I was dancing with the intent to portray the lyrics through my movement. As I finished, I realized that a drop of tear fell from my face. A tear.

"That was great Ji seok, I know you can do it. Just focus on what you're doing" PD-nim finished his comments on my dancing. Next was the vocal test.

I grabbed the mic nearby, and started singing to my heart’s content. I sang Michael Buble's Feeling Good.

As I finished singing, JYP just said, "You improved. A lot." and just dismissed me like that and proceeded with the maknae line.

All of us were done with our individual talents, it was the group performance next. We performed to Got7 sunbaes’ song Hard Carry.

When we finished our performance, you can hear all of us just flop down. Some are on their knees, some are already lying down. Just as we were catching our breath, we all stood up again amd faced our CEO. 

"You guys really improved. I'm proud of all of you, but don’t be contented with what you are now. Always, always, strive for more" as PD-nim said that, we all celebrated and cheered.

"But here is the down side..."

We all just went blank.

"There's a down side..." all of us said

"It’s just… You guys can already debut… But you need to stop or take a pause on your academics. It’s a huge decision. If you guys want, we can delay your debut and wait for all of you to graduate. Think of it as a group and come back to me in 7 days for your decision." PD-nim finished what he was saying. 

We were all just there. Going blank to what we just heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For chapter 2
> 
> End of Chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it and wait for Chapter 3 😊A lot more stuff going to happen 🤔
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment! I'd really appreciate it! You can also hit me up and follow on Twitter - @yourjiseok
> 
> Thank you! Will update this soon 😊


	3. Chapter 3

A day passed since that great yet surprising news.

After our CEO’s announcement, we were all staring  at each other when Yun-jae hyung just said, "C'mon guys, we did great. Let’s just rest it out until tomorrow okay? We all deserve that rest." 

After saying that, the maknae line just sat there, drank water and ate. While the hyung line just stood there and talked to each other. As the ‘middle child’, I didn’t really know where to go; I’m just a year ahead of Sang-min and a year behind Song-min… I really didn’t know where to go.

"Pssst, Seok, lets go?" As I was about to go, Tae hyung asked me to walk with him home.

It’s was already Tuesday and we only had 5 days to decide.

After school, we met up at the same training room we always go to.

"So… I want to hear from the group" Yun-jae hyung asks.

"Well, for me, as the leader of the maknae line..." as Sangmin was talking, Seewon jokingly butted in,

"Leader of the what?"

"C'mon, at least I'm the leader of you 2!" Sangmin replied. Everyone laughed while the two still bickered with each other.

"Okay c’mon, to the point please?" Yun-jae hyung said as he tried to stop laughing. He then took out a little whiteboard, "Okay, tell me your opinions and let’s tally them"

The votes were split. The maknae line wants to debut already,    but the hyung line wants to wait a little longer to finish schooling. That leaves me, I am the tie breaker.

"So Seok, what’s your decision?” Tae hyung looked at me and questioned. All of them followed to look at me, the maknae line obviously looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Ji seok hyung~" Seewon cutely said, trying to appeal to me.

"For me, it’s just… uhmm… I really want to be an idol. It was my reason to go here for the first place but, I also dream of becoming a dentist someday, like, wouldn’t it amazing to finish dentistry and be an idol at the same time?" 

As I said that, the maknae line was clearly thinking very hard on what I said and they were really contemplating that I can see their eyebrows meeting.

"Okay, so that’s our finals decision, lets just wait for Sunday to tell PD-nim." Yun jae said with a smile knowing that this group will grow with our unity.

After practice, everyone already left while I just stayed in the practice room. I couldn’t seem to get my mind straight because of the things that are happening the me the past days.

"Ugh, why can’t I concentrate, I don’t know if I'm happy or sad” I annoyingly said while stomping on the ground.

I finished up in the training room and I was on my way to Myeongdong to find a place to eat and drink.

While I was walking in the streets of Myeongdong, I'm still bothered by something and I didn’t know what and why.

"Eoseo oseyo!" The staff greeted me as I entered the restaurant.

While sitting down, I looked at the menu that was placed in the wall of the restaurant. I looked around and noticed there weren't a lot of people today. Well that or maybe because I was on the second floor of the restaurant

"Yogiyo! (‘Come here, please’) Can I have one Haecheontang (Seafood Heaven Soup) and one Knife-cut noodles, dumplings and one bottle of soju please. Kamsahaeyo." 

Ten minutes passed and they placed my Haecheontang on the stove, gave me my noodles and soju. I sipped the soup of my Haecheontang and drank a little soju, it felt so refreshing after a long tiring day

"Aahhhh… This is sooo goood..." I said with a red face as I almost finished my bottle of soju.

"Yogiyo! Soju han byeongjuseyo" (‘One more bottle of soju, please’) as I raised my hand and almost knocking down my current bottle of soju.

Time passed and I was clearly tipsy now, I finished my soju before my soup.

I was aboutt to leave when suddenly someone called me.

"Ji seok-ssi!"

When I turned around it was Jihyo noona, with Nayeon and Jeongyeon noona.

"Annyeonghaseyo noona, you eat here also?" I asked surprised because considering the time, it was already late and I didn't really expect to meet them here. Jihyo sat next to me. Nayeon and Jeongyeon noona sat in front of us. While they were ordering their food, I can already tell that they had a little to drink before they went to eat here.

We exchanged some stories here and there and they drank a bit more, too. I joined them because they were pouring me a glass, and I didn’t to seem disrespectful

I could clearly see how Nayeon noona really liked Jeongyeon noona. Even though Jeongyeon noona didn’t really show it, you can still see the interest on how they looked at each other, and the way Nayeon noona slaps the shoulder of Jeongyeon noona everytime she laughs at a joke.

"Jihyo-ah, I’m gonna take Nayeonnie home, are you coming?" Jeongyeon asked Jihyo noona as she tried to hold Nayeon noona who was clearly drunk already. Placing her arms around Jeongyeon noona, giving her a kiss on the cheek every chance she could get.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for a while. I dont have anything scheduled tomorrow anyway. Besides, I'm here with Ji-seok, it's goood~" replying to Jeongyeon with a smile, clearly, he was already a bit tipsy.

"Okay then…Ji-seok! Take care of Jihyo, okay?" Jeongyeon noona said it with a stern and commanding voice.

As they were about to leave, "and jiseok, be careful okay?" 

When she said that, I was clearly puzzled on why. They left, I ordered more food and Jihyo noona  ordered another bottle of soju.

"Jiseok-ah, do you have a girlfriend right now?" she suddenly asked me that question while we were in the middle of drinking and eating.

"No… I don’t really have time to have a girlfriend, anyway. I'm still busy with training and school and it hasn’t really crossed my mind and--" 

As I was about to finish my reply, she suddenly placed her right hand on my face.

"Are you happy right now Jiseok? Is what you’re doing making you happy?" 

She was asking me these questions, and all I can see is her hand on my face. She was facing me, with her eyes in looking at mine. Her eyes were like the stars that night, it was glistening and shining. And her voice... was so soft that I somehow a tear fell down my face as she finished her question.

"It’s okay to feel pressured sometimes, it’s okay to feel tired sometimes, but always remember you can do it because you have friends, even if you're far away from your family, you still have your friends.. .and you have me"

As she finished her sentence, she suddenly hugged me as tightly. Her head was on my shoulder as mine was on hers. I could feel her breathing, her chest against mine. Her body was warm… no, she was hot and feverish. She was just wearing a shirt, I can smell her perfume. It was a sweet scent of vanilla that will stick with you and you’ll never forget. She broke our hug and she kissed me on my right cheek.

“l… Just enjoy your academics and being a trainee, I know you're talented and kind" Jihyo encouraged me. All I could think about was how bright the atmosphere was around her, how her eyes shined and how her face was red because of the alcohol. Even if she looked drunk, she was still beautiful.

"Thank you noona, for those words. Encouraging me and all, even staying with me to drink" 

We then decided to go home, she was eventually picked-up by their manager because She was already drunk. While I just took the train home.

While on the way home, thoughts rushed in to my mind. 

"Wow, did that really happen? Was that even real?"

They were soft.

Wait, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 3!   
> Hope you guys liked it and wait for Chapter 4 😊A lot more stuff going to happen 🤔
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment! I'd really appreciate it! You can also hit me up and follow on Twitter - @yourjiseok
> 
> Thank you! Will update this soon 😊


	4. Chapter 4

It was already three days after that night. I haven’t really said anything to any of my members about what happened that night. To my surprise, I wasn’t really affected by it, maybe because I was drunk or because I haven’t seen Jihyo after that night.

"Ugh… What should I doooo… I'm so tiiiiired..." I heard a grunt as I entered the practice room

"Oh hyung, you’re here today?" Sangmin said looking at me wide-eyed. Beside him was Seewon who was laying down. He was the one grunting.

"What’s up? Why is Seewon grunting again?"

"Hyuuunngg… I'm so tiirreeddd. I didn’t sleep for the past 2 days because of the practical exams I took. I don’t even think I can practice today" Seewon replied. Still rolling on the ground. No, crawling. Like a sad caterpillar. Grunting.

"Just relax, we're just gonna practice some basic routines today so it’s fine" I told him throwing a towel to his face.

"By the way hyung, have you heard?" Sangmin said to me as he sat beside me

"Heard of what?" I was curious because, is there something I don’t know?

"Jihyo noona, she’s rumored to be dating someone?" As Sangmin said that I almost choked from the water I was drinking.

"Whaaattt?! Who is she rumored with?"

"I don’t know, hyung. It’s just that some reporters said that they saw noona walking near the park here with someone yesterday. But hey, it’s just a rumor so no one can really say what’s up"

"Hmm, yeah and c'mon, she's also a person, so if that’s true lets just support noona"

We finished talking when the other members arrived and we started our practice. Finishing our first set that was roughly 30 to 45 minutes, we then proceeded to take a break. Seewon proceeded to take a nap on the couch.

We all took our breaks, I found myself in the company cafeteria sitting at the table near the window.

"Psst. Staring at the view again? What’s up?"  Songmin hyung asked as he sat beside me.

"Nah. Its nothing, like you don’t know me. I get emotional from time to time for no reason at all"

"Yeah and that’s why I'm worried. We don’t know if one day you really do have a reason and we might think that it’s nothing. Listen, if you have something troubling you, just talk to us, your hyungs. We're always here for you okay?" as he was saying that, I kind of felt a pain in my heart. The pain is familiar, but but somehow I forget about it. 

"C’mon lets go! Tae hyung must be already finished with his break so we need to go back too!”

As we were about to enter the training room, I suddenly remembered that I left my phone in the cafeteria.

"Hyung, I think I left my phone at the cafeteria"

"Aish… Why do you always forget your stuff… Okay okay be fast, I'm gonna tell Tae hyung where you are"

I hurriedly ran to the elevator, as it opened, lo and behold.

Jihyo noona.

I greeted her with a smile as I hurriedly went in the lift.

"You look like you're in a hurry" Jihyo asked as she pressed the button to close the lift

"I forgot my phone in the cafeteria thats why" I chuckled. 

Silence.

For some reason the lift felt like the lift was going slow. Too slow.

"You're awfully quiet today Jiseok-ssi" Jihyo broke the silence with the question.

"I'm just tired noona, and worried if my phone..." 

As I was about to continue, she suddenly handed me her phone.

"Here, call your phone and check of someone found it" 

As we got oFf the lift I immediately called my phone and someone immediately picked it up

"Yeoboseyo?" he answered immediately as the man on the other line picked up my phone. We chatted for a bit and he told me go to the cafeteria to get my phone because he works there.

Jihyo and I both went there. He immediately went to me and handed me my phone.

"Ah, kamsahamnida, but how did you know that this was mine?" I asked him as I never said in our conversation who I was.

"Ah.. It’s because of your voice, it’s very unique among the other artist here..." he replied as he handed and gave me my phone and went back to his job.

"Ahh… thank God someone found my phone" I said that and let out a big sigh. "Noona thanks again for lending me your phone, it really helped a lot"

"Your welcome Jiseok-ssi, but next time dont forget things easily, okay? And besides it was a great opportunity to get your number, is it?" as she said that She winked at me and said goodbye.

She just left immediately. 

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?

I was staring blankly at her as she walked away. I couldn’t really wrap around my head what just happened. And I felt like I'm missing something. Like a memory that I can’t remember. As I was contemplating on that, someone was calling me, it was just a number. I picked it up.

"Don’t stare at me to much when I walk I might melt… Save my number already! Bye!"

She hung up, I suddenly thought…

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS HAPPENING?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for chap 4
> 
> End of Chapter 4! Hope you guys liked it and wait for Chapter 5😁A lot more stuff going to happen 😘
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment! I'd really appreciate it! You can also hit me up and follow on Twitter - @yourjiseok ✌
> 
> Thank you! Will update this soon 😊

**Author's Note:**

> for chap 1
> 
> End of Chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it and wait for Chapter 2 :) A lot more stuff going to happen ;)
> 
> Please leave a kudos or a comment! I'd really appreciate it! You can also hit me up and follow on Twitter - @yourjiseok
> 
> Thank you! Will update this soon 😊


End file.
